Fighting For A Friend
by Ashluver505
Summary: SEQUEL TO FAVOR FOR A FRIEND! Alright, I know it's been a while but here is the sequel as promised. It's five years later and the happy coupld will have some new challenges to over come.  Comashipping AshxPaul
1. The Question

Ok, so I'm totally betting there are people who want to know what happened to me….nothing really, just been busy with school and work. And it's not like I haven't been writing…I've just been doing it on paper…I need to get all my Comashipping stories typed. It shouldn't be too hard since I got a new laptop for Christmas, it just takes time. I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I had started this chapter and then my iPod touch erased most of it so it took me a while before I wanted to start again. Again, I apologize. But here is chapter one. There are more chapters to come but I don't think there will be as many as last time. Although, having fifteen chapters was not what I was hoping for in the beginning but I love the way it turned out so we'll just have to wait and see. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of it's Characters…unfortunately…

Five Years Later...Question?

The sun was just starting to show over the hills of Pallet Town showing it was early morning. A small shop owner was just getting things ready to open. He picked up a package and put it on the counter. He knew the owner of the package would be here momentarily. He knew how important this package was. He was certain he'd be here-*Ding* The door to the small shop opened. The owner smiled. "Well, good morning to you, Ash."

The raven haired man chuckled. "Morning Mike."

"I have your package all ready for you." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks. I owe you." Ash told him.

"Haha, of course not. I know how important this is."

"Yea, it's pretty special."

The older man chuckled. "So, today's the day, huh?"

"Yes sir." Ash said. "I'm excited."

"Well I bet. This is your fifth year anniversary. It's completely understandable for you to be excited." The shop owner replied. Ash nodded. "Got something exciting planned for the evening?"

"Unfortunately not." Ash replied. "Paul's still out of town on work. He won't be back for another few days."

"That's too bad. I know this is a big day for you two. I know he's been looking forward to this moment for a while."

Ash nodded. "We both have been."

"I understand. Aren't you a little mad he's still on a trip?"

"Nah, a little disappointed, but not mad. How would I feel if he got mad if I had to leave town for an important assignment and he got mad? No, I understand. Cynthia and Lance needed his help and I fully condone him to do what he can for them." Ash explained.

Mike chuckled. "You sure are a fully understanding boyfriend." Ash shrugged with a smile. "Speaking of which, when can we expect to hear wedding bells for you two? Five years is a long time to date someone and not be engaged."

"Well I'm not sure." Ash told him. "You have to remember, Paul is two years younger than me. He's only nineteen. Getting married right now may not be high on his priority list. I know he loves me and would do anything for me. And I know he wants to spend every day with me. He answered that question of commitment when we moved in at my mom's place together after we stopped traveling. I have no doubts about our relationship so I'm not worried."

"But what about you? Do YOU want to get married?" Mike questioned.

Ash shrugged. "I would like to, but I'm not going to pressure Paul when I can wait. There's no need in causing any unnecessary tension. I don't want us to stop talking for six months again."

"What really did happen back then? I heard from your mother while you two were traveling that you split up."

"Well, we technically never broke up. We still were officially a couple…we just, took different travel routes and didn't talk. Worst six months of my life." Ash told the shop owner.

"So what caused the whole thing?"

"It was a bunch of little things, but what really pushed Paul over the edge was when, for that publicity stunt, I kissed Gary, and it was all over for a little while."

"Oh yea, I remember seeing that on the front of a magazine. I thought it was photo-shopped." Mike said.

"Nope, I really kissed him. But in my defense, I only did what I was told."

"And Paul saw it. Harsh."

"Well Paul knew I was going to do it. That's what caused all the tension first. He told me I shouldn't and since we had been sort of arguing lately, I told him I was going to anyways and he got steamed. When I actually went through with it, I could tell by his expression that he didn't actually think I would. We had a huge fight about it, and we agreed we needed some time apart. I wasn't exactly considerate of his feelings, and with time, I realized that and went to find him."

"And he took you back right then and there?"

"Well, what happened was, I went back to Sinnoh to complete the Sinnoh Battle Frontier while he came here to Kanto and did the Kanto Battle Frontier. After I won all the symbols, I stopped in Veilstone and spent a couple of days with Reggie and Brock and learned from them how inconsiderate I was being. I got on Charizard that very night and flew to the Pokémon Center in Viridian, where Paul was, knocked on his door, and when he opened it, he grabbed me and said he was never going to let me go again. We both apologized and haven't been separated for more than three days since."

"Except for now?"

Ash nodded. "Except for now…the past two weeks have been horrible. I miss him like crazy. And the fact he can't call me every day doesn't make me feel better." Ash replied sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. All I know is the day he gets home, I'm not going to leave his arms for hours." Ash said with a smile.

Mike chuckled again. "I believe you." Ash nodded. "That's when you're going to give that to him, right?" He asked gesturing to the package Ash was holding.

"You guessed right." Ash answered.

"Well, I hope you two have a wonderful day to celebrate your anniversary then."

"I'm hoping so, too. I've got us some reservations at a restaurant in Viridian so we should have a pretty good evening." Ash told him.

"Well, I bet it will be. Though, quick question before you leave." Ash gave him a look of curiosity. "How come Lance and Cynthia didn't ask you for help with this mission? You are, after all, the Pokémon Master."

"I was busy helping Professor Oak and Gary with an experiment or else I would have. Since I was busy, Paul volunteered. Besides, he was itching for a reason to go to Veilstone to see Reggie anyways. He loves his older brother and misses him a lot, no matter how much he preaches he doesn't."

"Makes sense. I love my older brother, even though I usually won't admit it." Mike told him.

"Yup, that's Paul for you. He's actually a very sensitive guy; he just doesn't show it to many people." Ash explained.

"And of course, you're one of the few." Ash nodded.

"Always."

"Haha, well I'm glad you found someone special for yourself, Ash."

"Thanks, I am, too." Ash replied with a smile. Mike smiled back. Just then Ash's cellphone rang. He pulled the device out of his pocket and grinned. "Speaking of said special person." Ash said.

Mike laughed. "Go on, I'll see you later, Ash."

Ash nodded. "Thanks again, Mike." The shop owner nodded as Ash turned around and walked out of the store. Ash opened his phone. "Well good morning." Ash said.

"Good morning, Sweetheart…and Happy Anniversary." Ash heard his boyfriend say. He could hear the smile in his voice.

Ash giggled as he continued to walk down the street. "You know you called me at midnight to tell me that."

"Yes, but I wanted to tell you again before you began your morning."

"Well you're a little late. I'm already up and out of the house." Ash told the mauve haired trainer.

"Seriously? You never get up this early unless there's a project when I'm there." Paul said with a fake pout.

"Yes, but I have an amazing boyfriend I get to stay cuddled up against on those mornings." Ash told him.

"Hm, this is true. Way to make a good point."

"I have plenty of good points." Ash told him.

"Uh huh, I think over the past five years, I've had more than you."

"Wanna bet?" Ash challenged.

"I'd love to, but how about when I get home?"

"Ah fine, but I won't forget about it." Ash told him. He heard his boyfriend chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing." Paul replied.

"Uh huh, sure." Ash said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get a sarcastic attitude with me."

"Hey, you're the one who taught me." Ash told him. He couldn't see Paul's face but he knew he was playfully glaring at him. Just the image made Ash giggle. "Hey, no rolling your eyes either."

"…How you know me so well, I'll never know." Paul said.

"It's called being your boyfriend for five years." Ash told him.

"Whatever." Ash laughed. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well, breakfast with Mom in an hour, helping Gary out at the lab, do a little training, and tonight I'm supposed to go to Viridian with everyone skating. Brock supposedly rented the rink out tonight so it's only going to be all of us. No one else." Ash explained.

"That's a good thing. I'm not there to keep those fans of yours off of you." Ash rolled his eyes. "And you, Mr. Ketchum, no rolling your eyes at me." Ash didn't even have to ask when Paul replied. "It's called being your boyfriend for five years."

"…Smartass." Ash told him. He heard Paul laugh.

"You know you love it."

"…Shuttup…" Ash said with a cute pout. Paul laughed again.

"Listen Ash, on a serious note," Ash listened intently. "I'm so sorry I can't be there with you right now."

"I know, Paul, it's ok. I miss you like crazy but I understand. I just hope you know I'm not going to be leaving your arms for like hours after you get home." Ash could hear the smile in Paul's voice.

"I'll be glad to keep you there for as long as you like." Ash blushed. "You're so cute when you blush."

Ash blinked. "You can't even see me."

"Don't need to. I know you're blushing and I know you're adorable. It all works." Ash shook his head. "Alright, I'm going to go get back to work. I'll still be in one spot tonight, so be sure to call me after you get home from skating tonight. I'll wanna tell you goodnight."

Ash chuckled. "Ok, I will."

"Promise?"

Ash giggled. "I promise, Paul."

"Good." Ash rolled his eyes at his protective boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Have fun working."

"Oh yes, so much." Paul said sarcastically. Ash laughed. "Bye, Ash."

"Bye, Paul." Ash closed his phone and looked at it a moment before putting it away and continuing on towards home.

*6 p.m.*

"So, this will be fun, huh?" Ash looked over to his childhood best friend from the passenger seat.

"Yea, Gary, but I still don't know why Pikachu had to stay back home."

"Oh come on, Ash. I know you love him endlessly, but really, you should be able to have a functional and fun evening without him." The brunette told him.

"I can and do. Paul and I go out on so many dates without any Pokémon." Ash replied.

"That's true, but how long has it been since you've had a night out without Pokémon with all of us?"

"…A pretty long time…"

"Exactly."

"Well still, you made it sound so important he didn't come tonight."

"I just thought it was a good night for him to stay and be with the Pokémon at the lab and for you to be with us. May, Dawn, Kenny, Max, Drew, and Crystal are all really looking forward to hanging out with you. Brock as well."

"And your girlfriend?"

Gary blushed. "Misty too, but Misty sees you almost every day at the lab. With Max's job at the Viridian Gym, and May, Dawn, Kenny, and Drew taking care of their business, they don't see you as much. Not to mention Brock working at Center. He's twice as busy."

"That's true. I miss seeing them a lot." Ash said.

"Look, I know this isn't exactly what you had planned for tonight, and you'd much rather be with your boyfriend, but since you can't be with him, you're gonna be stuck with us."

Ash chuckled. "I don't mind being 'stuck' with you guys. I just really miss him. It's been two VERY long weeks."

"I understand. That week I left to be in Hoenn was torture without Misty, but it's always fun when you meet up again. There's a lot of nice cuddling and stuff when you don't see each other for a long period of time."

"Oh Gary, really, I already have disturbing images of you and Misty. Don't add anymore." Gary laughed.

"Sorry Ashy-boy."

"It's like seeing my brother and sister in a relationship…so weird." Ash said looking out the window. Green eyes rolled but Gary was wearing a smile.

"And thanks again." Ash looked at him.

"For?"

"For your blessing on this relationship. It means a lot to me and a lot to Misty."

"Yea no problem. Just remember our deal, no making in front of me. I've now got that mental image." Gary chuckled.

"Trust me, by the time tonight ends, the thoughts of us making out won't be close to being in your mind."

"Oh, and why's that?" Ash questioned.

A flash of panic ran through Gary's eyes. "Because, you're going to have too much fun tonight to even worry about it."

"Yes, but you and Misty will be there." Gary shrugged. Ash looked back out the window.

For the next thirty minutes, the two had minor conversation until Gary pulled up into the front lot of the skating rink. "Alright, you go ahead and go in. Everyone should be there by now and I'm going to go pull around the back and park." Gary told his best friend.

"Sure, but no cars are out here and why park in the back?"

"So no one tries to come skate tonight but us. Speaking of which, here's the key." Gary said handing the metal object to the raven haired trainer.

"Alright, thanks for the lift, Gary."

"No problem. I'll see you in a minute." Ash nodded and climbed out of the car. He walked up to the door as Gary pulled around. He unlocked it and walked in.

"Hey guys!" Ash called walking in. "We made it!" Ash turned and locked the door back, pocketing the key. That's when he noticed no one answered him. "Guys?" Ash walked all the way in, past the paying booth, towards where the rink was. When he got there, he was thoroughly confused. No one was there, the lights were dim, there was soft music in the back ground, and the strangest thing was, there was a table in the middle of the skating rink. "What?" Ash questioned aloud. That's when he felt two very strong, and very familiar arms wrap themselves around his waist, and heard a very familiar voice in his ears.

"Do you honestly think I was going to miss our big night?" Ash jumped and turned around in the embrace.

Ash looked up with a bright smile on his face, his eyes lighting up. "Paul!" He wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and pulling the mauve haired trainer into a hug. Paul chuckled, kissing his neck. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be finished with your mission for another few more days."

"Actually, and don't be mad, but I've been done with the mission for a few days." He told him.

Ash looked taken aback. "I-I don't understand. Why-why didn't you come home?"

"I wanted you to be surprised." Paul replied, gesturing to the skating rink behind him. Ash turned to look and blushed.

"So, the whole thing with all my friends was just a setup?"

"Yea, I hope you're not mad."

"And Gary was in on the whole thing?" Paul nodded.

"I knew I needed someone I could trust."

"Oh really? You were so jealous of Gary for the longest time and now you trust him?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I knew he wouldn't tell anyone and spoil the surprise." Ash giggled. He pulled Paul down for a kiss. The Veilstone trainer eagerly responded.

After a moment, Ash pulled away. "Thank you, this is really sweet, Paul." Paul smiled at him. "But I hope you know, you don't have do so many fancy things for me. Just being with you is enough."

"I know, but tonight is extra special." Paul replied with a wink. Ash smiled. "Now come on," Paul took Ash's hand and pulled him to a bench. "I've got your skates all ready for you." The two put on skates and then Paul pulled Ash out to the table and set him down in a chair. Paul took the cover off the platter in the middle and Ash blinked.

"Paul, is this…is this…?"

"Edgar's fettuccine alfredo? Yea, I got him to make it for us tonight." Ash looked at him. Paul blushed and shrugged. "I thought, with you know, us being together for five years, we could relive our first date, even if it was unofficial at that point."

Ash smiled very brightly at Paul and he jumped back up into the taller boy's arms. "You're amazing, Paul. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ash." Paul replied, wrapping his arms around the raven haired trainer.

Amber eyes met amethyst ones. "There's just one thing missing."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Didn't we have ice cream that night?" Ash questioned with a smirk. Paul smirked back and pointed to a cooler on the side of rink. Ash glanced at it and back. The smirk faded from Ash's face.

Paul shrugged. "I remember that night pretty well. It was night I was sure I was in love with you. It can't be erased from my mind." Ash smiled and buried his face into Paul's chest. After a few minutes, Paul pulled away. "Come on, let's eat. I'm pretty hungry." Ash giggled and nodded.

The two chatted for a little bit while they ate and then Ash went quiet when they were done. Paul cocked his head (a technique he picked up from his boyfriend), "What's wrong?"

"I just get what Gary said now. We were talking in the car and he said I'd have too much fun tonight to think of anything about anyone else."

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun." Paul told him.

"I always do when I'm with you." Ash said. Paul connected their hands on the table. "So, ice cream?" Paul chuckled and skated over the cooler and brought back the frozen treats. Paul handed Ash his. "My favorite and everything."

"Well I AM your boyfriend. I hope I know your favorite flavor of ice cream." Paul said. Ash laughed. "I hope so, too." Paul chuckled and sat down. "So, how did the mission go?"

"Pretty well. Everything got settled, no one was hurt, and the abused Pokémon are now being taken care of by Reggie." Paul told him.

"That's good, he'll take good care of them." Paul nodded. "Were you excited to see him?"

"You know I was."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd admit it or not."

"Oh come on, you can read me like a book nowadays. There's no point in lying to you."

"I didn't know you were lying about being on the mission still."

"You couldn't see me."

"True. Valid Point."

"So, not forgetting our little bet?"

"Oh shut up. I'll get there. I haven't had much time to think. Remember, I wasn't expecting to see you for another few days." Ash told him.

"Meh, I'm still looking forward to see what you come up with."

Ash chuckled. "I still have no idea how we're dating when we're so competitive."

"We're in love. That's all you need. You taught me that." Paul told him.

"I've taught you a lot of things."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Like?"

"Like trusting, loving, and being yourself."

Paul shifted his eyes back and forth. "Ok fine, name something else."

Ash arched his eyebrow and glanced down at Paul's feet. He followed his gaze. "How about what you're wearing on your feet."

"Ok, fine. Anything else?"

"Hm, how about to laugh like a normal person."

"Oh please…I still don't laugh like a normal person."

"Wanna bet?"

Paul looked intrigued. "Let's go. Gimme your best shot."

Ash smirked, jumped up, and grabbed Paul's sides, tickling him. Paul's eyes widened and he broke out into fits of laughter. "See! I win!" Ash exclaimed, continuing his torture.

"Haha, ok, ok, you win! Haha, Ash stop!" Paul cried out tears filling his eyes. "Ash, I'm begging!"

"Well, if you're begging." Ash said standing up straight with a smile on his face. Paul sat there for a minute catching his breath. He glared up at Ash who smirked back.

"You are so paying for that."

"Gotta catch me!" And with that, the two began a chase.

"Slow down, Ketchum! If you don't, I can't promise I'll make it quick." Paul told him.

"Why should I slow down at all?" Ash asked turning around, skating backwards. "Especially if I know you'll never catch me!"

Paul glared and then his eyes widened. "Ash, look-!" Ash tripped and fell down. "Out…" Paul skated up to his boyfriend who was laying on the ground, laughing. Paul kneeled down. "Are you alright?" Ash nodded with a smile on his face. Paul smirked. "Good, now I won't feel guilty about doing this." Paul reached around his boyfriend's side and started tickling him back. Ash started laughing automatically, making Paul smile. "Now who's going to be begging?" Paul asked.

"Haha, not me!" Ash said in between laughs. He pulled Paul down and the two flipped over, the two eventually rolling over one another, back and forth. After a few minutes, the couple had to stop to take a breath. Ash was on top so he leaned down and kissed Paul. The two stayed in the heated kiss until they couldn't breathe anymore. Ash then rested his head against Paul's chest.

'Now would be a good time.' Paul thought. Ash felt Paul shift him but didn't think anything of it.

"Tonight has been wonderful, Paul. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, Ash." Ash smiled up at him.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

Paul smiled at him. "We can…all you have to do is say 'yes'."

Ash cocked his head. "Yes to what?" He felt Paul's hands on his stomach and Ash looked down to see a Paul open a small box with a ring in it. Ash's jaw dropped as his breath hitched and eyes widened.

"To marrying me." Paul whispered in his ear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ok, so don't kill me for the cliffy. I needed a good way to end this chapter and start a new one so, yea. Here you guys go, the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you guys liked it! There is most definitely more to come, and soon too! Until next time! ~Ashluver


	2. The Answer

Ok, so I totally forgot to put this on the first chapter, but I would like to thank TheQueenOfAnime for giving me the name of this sequel. I absolutely loved the name so thank you so much for the suggestion And this chapter just shows Ash's reaction to the question, which I'm sure everyone already knows what it is haha. But I do want you all to know that there is more of a plot in this story than just them being all lovey-dovey with each other, alright? Don't say it's boring just yet because it's barely begun, I can promise you all that.

Also, in the story, I've put these pairings together. Brock-Solidad; May-Drew; Dawn-Kenny; Gary-Misty; Max-Crystal (In the episode Putting the Air Back Into Aerodactyl, we met a little girl Gary knew and her name is Crystal so I'm just using her in this, alrighty? XD )

Also, I need to know if people actually want to see the wedding between the two or if I should just do the end of it. Please, let me know what you all want so I know what I need to write

The Answer-chapter two

Ash stared wide-eyed at the ring with his mouth hanging open. After a minute of Ash not responding, Paul got worried. "Ash?" He asked uncertainly. That's when the trainer suddenly turned around in the embrace and squeezed Paul.

"YES!" He screamed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ash exclaimed rubbing his face into Paul's chest. Said mauve haired trainer sighed in relief. He thought he made a mistake there for a second. Paul then had to chuckle at how Ash was clinging to him.

"You know if you squeeze me too hard you won't get that chance to marry me." Paul teased. Ash looked up at him smiling with tears in his eyes while Paul sat up, making Ash sit in his lap. Paul then took Ash's hand, took the ring out of the box, and slipped it on his finger. Ash looked down at it, emotions dancing through his eyes. It looked like a silver band with six small diamonds embedded in it, along with one larger sapphire in the middle. "It's white gold." Paul told him. Amber eyes met amethyst. "I know you like silver better than gold so I thought you'd like this."

Ash smiled at him. "I love it." Ash assured him. "And I love you."

Paul grinned at him right back. "I love you, too." Paul then leaned forward to place a kiss on the raven's lips.

When the kiss broke, Ash snuggled up against the mauve haired trainer. "I can't believe you actually asked me."

"Oh? And why's that? Five years is a long time, Ash."

"I just thought, you know, you wouldn't wanna be settled down yet, you only being nineteen and all." Ash told him.

"I'll be twenty by the time we get married, and you'll be twenty-two. So yea, we'll be young but I know that you are the only thing I need in my life so I just figured, why wait?"

"How do you know you'll be twenty and I'll be twenty-two?" Ash asked.

"I believe you said you wanted a fall wedding. By the time fall hits, we'll both have our birthdays."

Ash blinked. "Valid point." Paul chuckled. Ash looked up at him and grinned.

Paul arched his eyebrow. "What?"

"We're engaged."

Paul smiled and ran his fingers through Ash's hair. He was so glad he convinced Ash to stop wearing those hats and grow his hair out a little longer. "Yea, we are."

Ash snuggled as close as he could to his now fiancé. "I never knew I could be so happy." Ash told him.

"Neither did I." Paul replied. Ash then kissed him. Paul swore his life was perfect. He never wanted anything else in his life.

Realization then suddenly dawned on Ash. "Oh my gosh! We have to get started on planning our wedding!" Ash exclaimed. Paul arched an eyebrow at the other male. "We have to plan our theme, the colors…oh! And we have to decide where and when it'll take place!"

"Ash, babe, calm down." Paul said with a chuckle. "We've got time."

"Says you." Ash told him. "I have a pretty good idea I'll be planning most of the wedding."

"I thought you already had stuff planned from years ago…"

"Well some stuff…I decided wasn't going to choose a theme or colors until the proposal actually happened just in case I changed my preference, but I had decided on the flowers."

Paul's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Carnations are better than roses. I've heard it about a million times since we got together." Ash giggled. It was most definitely true…Ash told Paul that on several occasions.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew carnations are my favorite flower."

"Yea, I-I gathered that..." Paul replied. Ash smiled brightly at him. Something else then clicked in Ash's head. Paul noticed. "What? What's wrong?"

"I, well, nothing's wrong, it's just…my mom is so gonna wanna hear about this right away. And all my friends!" Ash exclaimed. He then quickly jumped up. "I've gotta tell them!" He cried excitedly. Paul chuckled and stood up as well.

"Well your mother already knows." Ash looked at him.

"How?"

"You didn't actually think I was going to ask you without your mother's approval did you?"

The Pokémon Master's face lit up. "You asked her if it was alright to ask me? You really got her permission?"

"Of course. I know that's something you really wanted."

Ash rushed forward and tackled the taller male, almost making them fall backwards. Once Paul regained his balance with his now attachment, he looked down at his fiancé who was snuggling his face in his chest. "You're the best, you know that right?"

The mauve haired trainer smiled. "Only for you, Ash." After a few minutes, Paul broke the embrace. "Come on," He said. "I figured you would want to tell everyone right away so I got Gary to get everyone together at the lab tonight. They'll be leaving soon, so we should go."

"Wait, shouldn't we clean up?"

"Nope, it's all been taken care of." Ash cocked his head making the violet chuckle. "I took care of everything tonight, Babe, I promise." Ash smiled. Paul then took his hand and led him off the rink. The two then put their shoes back on and ten minutes later they were on their way back home. Paul was driving and he took a glance at the person he couldn't help but feel was a blessing. He noticed Ash was staring down at his ring, with eyes shining, and a bright, happy smile. He couldn't help but smile at him as well. "You're excited, aren't you?"

Ash looked up at him, that extremely happy smile still on his face. "Of course I'm excited!" Ash exclaimed. "Before we got together I never would have thought I'd be so happy in a relationship and I couldn't have cared less at that point if I got married or not. But since I've fallen in love with you, getting married to you has been something I've really wanted to do."

"Well I'm glad I'm so special." Paul said with a chuckle.

"But you are special." Ash told him. "At least, to me you are."

Paul grinned at him. "I'm not near as special as you are though." Ash flushed.

"You always do know how to turn a phrase."

"It's my intelligence." Paul said with a shrug. Ash just rolled his eyes then turned back to staring at the ring. "I hope Gary was able to come up with a good excuse to get everyone to the lab tonight."

Ash tilted his head. "Wait, does Gary know you were going to propose?"

Paul nodded. "Of course. I wasn't about to ask you to marry me without the combined permissions of your mother and best friend."

Ash gave a look of surprise. "You asked Gary for permission, too?"

Paul nodded. "I knew that him giving us a blessing was just as important to you as the one from your mother."

"You really are the best." Ash told him.

"Nah, I'd come in second. I know someone much better than me." Paul said with a wink. Ash rolled his eyes again with a smile. "I should warn you though, Reggie is super excited to have you as an 'official' little brother, so you may want to prepare yourself for his hyper-ness."

"Oh, so you ended up telling him after all, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to tell me you weren't going to tell him before actually asking."

"Oh, right, well I needed his help planning. It took a lot to get that project you were working on with Professor Oak and Gary to get started that way I could go to Veilstone to pick up the ring without any suspicion."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that whole trip to Veilstone was a cover up?"

"Um, mostly. In the beginning it was and then I helped out some abused Pokémon like I told you I was."

"So you've been planning this for at least a few weeks now."

The mauve haired trainer chuckled. "I've been planning this for about six months now." He told him.

"Six months? But that's a long time. Why wait so long?"

"Because I still have another surprise for you that was going to take this long to begin with." He answered. Ash blinked owlishly. He was thoroughly confused. What in the world could Paul give him that he didn't just give him by asking him to marry him? "Don't worry, you'll see soon enough. It's almost done."

"Done?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll see soon."

Ash shrugged. "Alright, if you say so."

"That I do."

The two were then pulling up to the lab where they could both see the lights on inside the living courters. "I guess this means Gary was successful in getting everyone there, huh?" Ash asked.

"I suppose." Paul said parking out front. "Come on, I'm sure you're so excited to tell them." Ash nodded eagerly. The two got out of the car then walked up to the door. Ash immediately opened it and ran in, Paul having to quickly follow him.

When they reached the living courters, everyone was around the room watching a movie. Ash and Paul quietly walked in and sat down in two empty chairs in the back. Gary noticed movement and smiled at his best friend when Ash glanced over at him. Ash grinned back, holding up his hand, and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. Gary nodded and turned back to the movie as to make sure Misty, who was sitting right next to him, didn't notice the entry of the couple.

About twenty minutes later, the movie ended and everyone was pretty tired out. "Well that was a nice movie." Misty commented.

"Yea, it was pretty entertaining. We love the horror flicks." May added.

"Speak for yourself." Drew told his girlfriend. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I have to agree with May, horror films are pretty amazing." Ash said. Everyone jolted around to see the couple in the room. Gary noticed Ash covered his right hand as to hide the ring for the moment.

"When in the world did you two get here!" Dawn exclaimed.

"About twenty minutes ago." Paul replied.

"Wait, when in the world did you even get home?" Brock questioned. "I thought you weren't supposed to get back for at least a few more days."

"Brock's right, why are you home?" Max asked.

"Do you guys honestly think I was going to miss our anniversary?" Paul inquired pulling Ash close to him, making the smaller male blush.

"Wait, you guys did something tonight?" May questioned.

"Yea, I thought I was going to be hanging out with all of you tonight. Gary said you guys were all at the skating rink in Viridian and Brock had been able to get it reserved just for us. Gary drove me there and told me he was going to park out back while I went inside looking for all of you. It just so happened Paul was there waiting with dinner and desert instead." Ash explained.

Misty turned to the Pokémon Professor. "So THAT'S where you went. You were in on the whole date?"

Gary nodded. "Yea, Paul needed someone's help getting Ash there and getting all of you guys here."

"Us here?" Brock inquired. All of them seemed confused about that as well.

"Yes, I asked Gary to gather you all here because I didn't really want to spend the entire night going from each of your houses because Ash here couldn't wait to tell you guys." Paul explained.

"Tell us what?" Dawn questioned.

Ash blushed and glanced at his fiancé who nodded. The raven broke out into a full grin and held up his hand. "We're getting married!" He exclaimed happily. Everyone's but Gary's jaw dropped for a few moments until the girls ran up to Ash to look at the ring Paul got him.

"Ok, I'm moving now." Paul said before he got tackled.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" May cried stopping in front of Ash

"Yea, we get to have a wedding!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Can we help you plan it?" Misty asked her best friend.

Ash laughed. "Sure, I'm gonna need help making decorations and everything, too."

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" Solidad said happily. The girls seemed to agree and started talking to Ash about the wedding plans.

"You know, I think they're more excited than you two." Brock told Paul as he walked towards them. Gary, Max, Drew, and Kenny nodded.

"Oh no, there is no one more excited than Ash. You should have been there when I asked." Paul told them.

"Haha, I bet he jumped for joy, huh?" Brock questioned.

"More liked squeezed me 'til an inch of death." Paul replied with a chuckle.

"Doesn't surprise me. He's been wanting this for a while now." Gary said.

The others nodded. "Well I believe congratulations are in order here." Brock said turning holding out his hand for Paul. The mauve haired trainer took it and smiled at him.

"Brock's right, congrats, Man." Gary said. Drew, Kenny, and Max added theirs in as well.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, guys." He told them.

Ash then walked up to Paul and buried his face into his chest, snuggling against him while the girls walked up to their respective boyfriends. "So tell us, Ash, excited?" Brock questioned.

"You have no idea." Ash told the Pokémon Doctor.

"Hey! We should go celebrate!" May exclaimed.

"Not a bad idea." Drew said. Everyone agreed and nodded.

Paul seemed to agree as well but noticed Ash yawn. "Um, mind if we do it tomorrow night, guys? I'm thinking my fiancé here is kinda tired."

"I'm alright." Ash told the mauve haired male. "I can make it tonight." He then accidentally yawned again making the whole room laugh.

"Alright, so tomorrow let's go to Joe's Place for a celebration dinner." Gary suggested.

"Great idea! We can all make a toast to the soon-to-be newlyweds!" Misty exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

Ash then yawned again and Paul took his hand and starting walking. "It sounds great, guys, but I've got to get this perfect fiancé home now." They all laughed but agreed. After everyone bid good-bye and gave one last congratulations to the couple, the two headed home. Ash noticed the lights were still on in his house so jumped out of the car and ran in. Paul smiled knowing Ash wanted to tell his mother even though she already knew.

When the mauve haired trainer walked inside, he heard the raven telling Delia what a surprise it was and how happy he was that everything happened. "It was amazing, Mom. He literally thought of everything!" Ash exclaimed as Paul walked into the room.

"Well I knew I couldn't forget anything." He told him. Ash turned wearing a smile and grabbed Paul's hand.

Delia chuckled. "Well I am very happy for you two. And Pallet will be very excited to hear about this. I even bet there'll be a party made just for you two."

Paul's eyes widened. "A party?"

Delia noticed Paul's stricken face and gave a look of confusion which made Ash laugh. "Paul doesn't like being the center of attention in these kind of situations. A party may not be the best idea."

"Well, it's alright, Ash. I mean, if you want it-"

"Oh no, you've put up with a lot of stuff for me that you didn't like over the past five years so since you don't want this, I don't want it either." Ash told him.

"Yes, but I also know how you've been wanting this proposal for a long time now and-"

"Paul, we aren't doing a party. End of story ok?" Ash told him with a chuckle.

The mauve haired male shrugged. He couldn't argue with something he didn't want anyway. "Well alright, I will make sure we don't have one then." Delia said. "Though, I do think inviting your brother here would be a good idea, Paul."

"She's right, and we have to call your parents in the morning." Ash told him.

The trainer groaned. "Do we have to call them?"

"Yes, Paul, they need to know. And come on, over the years they've really accepted me."

"Except when they nearly chased you out of Veilstone over Christmas."

"It was right after we made up after the fight, Paul. You were hurt and they were just trying to protect you."

"Chase you out of Veilstone?" Delia questioned.

"He's exaggerating, Mom. I wasn't even out of the house. They did yell at me, however." Ash said.

"Well I did talk to Paul after that as well."

Ash blinked and Paul face-palmed. "Wait, you did?" Delia nodded. Ash turned to Paul. "You never told me that."

"I didn't want to worry you or something. I don't know, back then, your mother's approval of me something I always strived for and I always believed that if she didn't want me around, you wouldn't either. It was dumb, I admit, but I didn't understand how you really fell in love with me, so I guess it was natural for me to be afraid of losing you."

Ash smiled at him. "It's so strange how over confident you've always been in everything you do, except me and my feelings for you. Why is that?"

"Because I always believed you were too good for me…I still do. I just accept the fact you actually care for me now."

Ash shook his head grinning. "You are so very weird, Paul."

Amethyst eyes blinked. "Yes but, I thought that's why you loved me."

The raven giggled and took Paul's face in his hands. "Yes, it is one of the reasons. It's just funny is all."

The violet shrugged and wrapped his arms around Ash's waist, pulling him close. Ash snuggled against him and let out a sigh of contempt. Delia smiled at the two and couldn't be happier for her son. She was so glad he was finally happy. "Well alright you two, I have to go to bed now. It's a late night and I must get up early."

"Alright Mom," Ash said pulling away from Paul for a minute to hug her. "We'll see you in the morning." Paul hugged her as well and the three bid goodnight.

About fifteen minutes later, Ash and Paul were ready for bed. Ash was laying there staring at his ring when the mauve haired trainer walked in. He noticed Ash was thinking and wondered slightly if he had picked out a ring Ash really liked. "You know, if you want to change the ring, we could make a trip to Veilstone and ask Mr. Lee about it. I'm sure he would gladly do it for us."

Ash glanced up surprisingly at the mauve haired trainer. "I love it, Paul. I don't want to change it. You got the perfect one." Paul smiled at him as he walked over to the bed. He crawled in but this time, he laid flat on his stomach on top of Ash, his head against Ash's chest. The raven silently giggled knowing what Paul wanted. He ran his fingers through the long mauve hair making the trainer from Veilstone sigh in contempt. There was just something about how Ash's fingers felt that made Paul so comfortable and relaxed. He closed his eyes. "Hey Paul?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I was just thinking, and don't get me wrong, I love living here and all, but, since we're getting married now, don't you think we should move out on our own? I mean, I love my mom, but I really don't want to live with her while I'm married. And it's not like we can't afford it. With our combined salaries that the league gives us, we have way more than enough to buy a house."

"Hm, that we do. I also would prefer not to live with your mother after we're married, but as of right now, I think it's best if we stay."

"Why's that?"

"Well, first off, you're going to need help planning the wedding and I think your mother is the best one to help with that sort of thing. Second, I think it's best for your mom if we stay as long as we can."

"Why's that?"

"Do you honestly think your mom is ready to let you go yet?" Paul questioned with a chuckle.

"I suppose that's true. But she's gonna have to eventually."

"Yes, yes she will, but I just figure with the wedding planning going to start soon, you don't need the stress of having to try and deal with finding a house. I'm sure you're going to be stressed enough with work and the wedding that you don't need any extra added on to that."

"Well, I guess."

Paul then crawled off his fiancé and laid down on his side right next to him. He started caressing Ash's cheek with his thumb and smiled softly at him. "I promise, after the honeymoon, we'll get everything settled and we'll take care of anything and everything we need to."

Ash grinned at him and gave him a sweet, short kiss. Then realization hit him. "Honeymoon?" Ash questioned with a smirk.

"What? You plan the wedding, I plan the honeymoon. It's only fair."

Ash shook his head smiling. "Is that the only thing on your mind?"

Paul's face visibly reddened. "Of course not, it's just an added bonus." Ash rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault you've made me wait five years."

Ash snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes. "I told you a few weeks after getting together with you I wasn't going to do anything before we were married. You've always known that."

"I know and I'm glad we've waited. It'll make it more special when we do. That doesn't mean my urge for it has ever changed though." Paul replied wrapping his arms around the smaller male, pulling him as close as he could. "And remember, it was you that almost made us not wait last time."

"Yes, one out of many occasions that were led by you. And I was drunk."

Paul chuckled. "Ah, that was a funny occasion. You are a funny drunk. Tripping over nothing and running into things."

"…Wasn't funny to me."

"You're the one who drank that night when you went out with Lance. You can't blame me for that. I'm not even old to legally drink, Mr. Pokémon Master."

Ash flushed. "Shut up." He mumbled into Paul's shirt. Paul chuckled and kissed the top of his head. Ash then yawned.

"Alright, time for sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Because whenever you excitedly tell people at work we're engaged, you're going to get tackled. Not to mention dinner with our friends."

"True." Paul then leaned over Ash and turned out the lamp. He rested on his back, pulling Ash close. The raven haired male leaned up and kissed Paul, nuzzled his face into his chest and closed his eyes. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Paul replied, kissing the top of his head once more. And with that, the couple drifted off into slumber.

Oh my gosh! Writing this chapter took months! I must apologize for my absence and my non ability to post this. Though there's not really an excuse, two people quit at my job making me work more and that combined with school left not much time to write. But it's all good now. My school is over on Thursday and I have a whole three months to get all the writing done for this story. It will get done and posted as soon as I can get it. I've got the third chapter in my mind already so I should be able to write it out soon. There will be a break probably where I can't write because my brother is getting married in a few weeks but other than that and work, my summer will be pretty boring so I will have to write to keep myself entertained. Everyone should expect this story and a lot more to be posted from me this summer :D

~Ashluver


End file.
